vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bhunivelze
Summary Bhunivelze is a god in Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy mythos referred as the God of Light, being the secret driving force behind the fal'Cie. He is alluded to in Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, is mentioned in the "Requiem of the Goddess" and appears in person in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII as the main antagonist, orchestrating the events of the game in an attempt to replace humanity and rule a new universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Bhunivelze Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Deity, God of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Telekinesis, Can BFR a person's consciousness into another universe, Can absorb/manipulate souls, Summoning, Can create universes and deities, Can reach into alternate dimensions, Shapeshifting, Expert Scythe Wielder. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created a new universe while the original was being consumed by the Unseen Chaos, which both he and Lightning said would be easy for him to destroy; struck down Mwynn, the original creator of the universe) Speed: At least FTL+ with Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to keep pace with Lightning, his attacks reach this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class Y (Can reach this strength through an increase in size alone) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Endured a beating from Lightning, tanked the backlash of his Hypernova, possibly survived the destruction of the old universe) Stamina: Nigh-infinite, continually casts exceedingly powerful spells during his fight with Lightning and continued to resist even after being torn to pieces by Lightning's attacks, and is only put down for good thanks to the combined efforts of Lightning and her friends, but even then it is possible that he survived the attack and the end of the universe. Range: Low Multiversal (Freed Lightning from her Crystal Stasis and abducted Hope from Nova Chrysalia, even though he was in Cosmogenesis both times) Standard Equipment: Double Deity, a dual-ended sickle-like weapon formed using Pulse and Lindzei Intelligence: Created the fal'Cie gods, Hallowed Pulse, Etro, and Lindzei with his will. Bhunivelze also orchestrated the events of Lightning Returns from the beginning, creating the Order of Salvation and playing with the emotions of several members of the cast through the use of promises and illusions, including Lightning and Hope, for much of the game. He also used Hope Estheim, who by that point in the series had become a widely respected and a capable leader as well as an expert on the time paradoxes, as his vessel, acquiring Hope's knowledge on manipulating time and space as well as the ability to experience emotions to better understand and use them to further manipulate his foes to his ends. As the God of Light, he also wields the mightiest magics in the universe, including the ultimate elemental spells and the mighty Ultima and Heartless Angel in addition to nearly-exclusive abilities like the devastating Hypernova and Almagest. He is also aware of all the planes in the universe, easily retrieving Lightning from Etro's throne and taking the two into Cosmogenesis for the final battle. Weaknesses: He is exceedingly arrogant and power-hungry, acquiring emotions has left him feeling terrified of his potential mortality and has left him impatient towards achieving his goal Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Doom:' Places a timer above his enemies' head. When it reaches zero, they instantly die. *'Monad Beget/Wings of Destruction:' Summons four glowing spheres, before making them explode. *'Fire/Ice/Thunder/Wind Spirit:' Changes his elemental affinity and attaches their effects to his attacks. *'Flare:' The ultimate Fire spell. Bhunivelze creates a small orb of fire and makes it explode. *'Chill:' The ultimate Blizzard spell. Bhunivelze forms a small orb and makes it expand to flash freeze the surrounding area. *'Surge:' The ultimate Thunder spell. Bhunivelze creates a ring of magic and repeatedly fires lightning bolts into it, causing massive destruction across a wide area. *'Tornado:' The ultimate Aero spell. Bhunivelze creates a whirlwind and makes it expand rapidly to engulf foes. *'Genethliac Hymn:' Bhunivelze rises into the air, summoning a massive blue orb above him and calling upon random lightning bolts. If he is interrupted, he preforms Falling Star, but if he isn't, he preforms Dancing Mad, though they're virtually identical aside from their damage output. In addition, he is heavily resistant to all forms of attacks available to Lightning for the duration of this attack. *'Holy Blade:' Bestows various buffs on the God of Light, increasing his attacking power and defense. *'Almagest:' Whirls the Double Deity perpendicularly to himself, projecting a beam of black-and-white energy to strike the opponent multiple times. *'Divine Punishment:' Bhunivelze strikes Double Deity into the ground, generating multiple lightning strikes. *'Ultima:' Bhunivelze concentrates a severe amount of magical energy into a single spot, resulting in an extremely powerful localized explosion. *'Hypernova:' Bhunivelze causes a colossal explosion large enough to destroy several planets, dealing heavy non-elemental damage and removing all status effects and status ailments on both himself and his targets. *'Divine Efflux:' Bhunivelze covers his face and fires beams from his eyes either once, twice or three times. *'Cataclysm:' Bhunivelze outstretches his hands and generates massive earthquakes. *'Damnatio Memoriae:' Bhunivelze fires beams from his eyes twice, before following it up with dozens of magic blasts. *'Heartless Angel:' Bhunivelze summons two creatures resembling the Fal'Cie Eden. They circle their target, giggling like children, before attacking them with a crippling move. *'Ruinga:' A powerful non-elemental spell that sends the target flying. Bhunivelze will usually follow this attack with Giga-Graviton, smashing the now airborne target into the ground. *'Elementaga:' Casts Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga simultaneously, resulting in widespread elemental damage of all three times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gods Category:Light Users Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 2